This invention relates to substituted 1,5-diphenyl-3-formazancabonitriles, certain of which are novel and their use in controlling insects.
Certain 1,5-diaryl-3l -formazancarbonitriles and their preparation have been generally disclosed by Nasileva and Eromakova, Zh. Analit. Khim., 19, 1305 (1964), Nineham, Chem. Reviews, 55, 355-483 (1955), Shawali and El-Galil, Tetrahedron, 27, 4305-4316 (1971), Zh. Organ. Khim., 2, 708-10 (1966), C.A. 65, 8800 (1966); Zh. Org. Khim. 7, 1932-7 (1971), C.A. Jan.-June 1972 - Chemical Substance Index, and Henderson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,107. However, the insect-control properties demonstrated by the compounds of this invention are not disclosed in the prior art.
Insect control is an important factor in maintaining adequate and healthy crop growth, since insect infestation can totally destroy or severely diminish food supplies of both man and animal; additionally, maintenance of general public health is dependent in part on adequate insect control. Thus, there is a continuing need for new products having high activity or better selectivity in controlling insect populations since existing products have not been able to completely control the insect populations.